


Stare At Me

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/post/98876351616/alright-whew-boy-i-am-actually-going-to-do">31 Days Of Halloween challenge</a> on tumblr (day nineteen: Eyeballs).</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p><i>“I don’t get </i>why, <i>of course, but when do I ever –”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“I want to memorize your eyes.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And –</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Somewhere in his chest, something twinges.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sherlock’s still staring at him, but his cheeks have maybe gone a bit red; and John closes his eyes, his heart hurting, and then opens them again. Puts his hands on Sherlock’s legs and tries to breathe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare At Me

John’s sitting on the couch when Sherlock all but crawls into his lap.

His newspaper ends up somewhere. He’s not sure where.

He’s more focused on the way Sherlock’s straddling him.

John very carefully concentrates on continuing to breathe, even as Sherlock’s weight settles a bit harder on him, and his hands curl into John’s shoulders as he stares at him from inches away.

“Uh, Sherlock?”

“I want you to stare at me.”

"Um –”

“Just – yes, like that – no, don’t _blink_! That defeats the –”

“I _have_ to blink, Sherlock, it’s a biological _imperative_ –”

“For me? Just for a minute?”

He’s gone practically puppy dog-eyed, and that’s far too effective at such close range; and John knows it’s calculated, of _course_ he does – but it’s still damn effective. Judging by the small smirk on Sherlock’s face, he knows it’s effective, too. Bites his lip, even; and John can’t stop a sigh.

“Ugh, _fine_ , you menace –”

“Excellent, John! That’s most –”

“I don’t get _why_ , of course, but when do I ever –”

“I want to memorize your eyes.”

And –

Oh. 

Somewhere in his chest, something twinges.

Sherlock’s still staring at him, but his cheeks have maybe gone a bit red; and John closes his eyes, his heart hurting, and then opens them again. Puts his hands on Sherlock’s legs and tries to breathe.

“Alright, t-then. I’ll try to not blink.”

“Thank you, John.”

His voice has dropped, and he sounds a bit shaky, and his fingers are rubbing circles against John’s shoulder; and John takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Sherlock’s legs and focuses on staring straight ahead. Doesn't dare move, even as Sherlock's face starts to blur with tears. Stays like that for as long as he can – Sherlock doesn’t move, either – until Sherlock kisses him.

Puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him; and when John opens his eyes, Sherlock is smiling at him, and – John has to close his eyes again, even as Sherlock folds in against him, sighing and pressing his face into John’s shoulder, nestling closer as John slides his arms around him and pulls him in tight.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
